The Other Swann
by Angus of Sherlock's
Summary: Lexi Swann is a young girl who hates her proper life. When her sister gets kidnapped, and a certain pirate capain comes into her life, she will have to cope. But it shouldn't be too hard... right? Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is the first chapter of ****_"The Othe Swann"_****. I hope you like it!**

* * *

Lexi Swann, the governors daughter, jumped out of bed at 5 o'clock. The sky was still dark. She quickly dressed in a loose pair of pants and a shirt, grabbed her bag and packed some things into it. She wanted to see the sunrise and was sneaking away before her father came and made her go to Commodore Norrington's promotion.

Lexi was a funny girl. She went against any and all expectations and many treated her as a disappointment. When she was young, she decided she wanted to be her own person. That's why she did what was comfortable, dressed tomboyish and never acted lady-like. She fenced and exercised daily, wanting to stay fit. But a girl doing physical activities wasn't socially acceptable. And Lexi didn't care.

She checked if she took everything, and climbed out the window. She dropped down to the ground with ease and walked to the down on a piece of wood she felt the breeze on her face. She watched the rolling waves and lost herself in thought.

She said she didn't care what others thought of her, but she wished her father would be more understanding. She was seen as the bad daughter. Her dear older sister Elizabeth was the perfect daughter. Lizzy was _proper_. Oh, how Lexi hated that word. Proper. That was why she didn't want to go to the promotion ceremony. She hated proper. She hated sitting in one place in a bloody gorset. It was hell for her.

That's why she always ran away to the sea. She saw the sea as freedom and her dream was to go sailing one day.

Another reason she didn't go to the promotion ceremony was that she absolutely hated Norrington. He was an ass. A lovestruck ass about to propose to her sister. Disgusting. To be truthful, Lexi hated her life. It was full of things she _had _to do and things she _couldn't _do. Nothing exciting. Her favourite hobby was making up story's. They were full of heroes and monsters. But apparently that wasn't proper (again that word), and not fit for the governors daughter. She a disappointment to her father. And that hurt.

The sun rose and slowly, the dock started filling with busy people. Lexi closed her eyes and inhaled the fresh salty air, grinning. She got up and started walking through the already working people. She knew there was no purpose in self pity. She dug up some bread from my bag, put it between her teeth, and broke into a run. She kept running until she reached a empty dock. She scanned it quickly and grinned even wider when she saw two red figures approaching her.

„I'm sorry sir, this dock is off limits for-" started one of the marines when she cut him of.

„Civilians, yeah I know. Good thing I'm not one. I really thought you'd recognize a friend Murtogg." She said sighing.

„Lexi?" Asked the other one. Oh, God, they were such idiots. Why on Earth she was friends with them she did not know.

„Yep, that's me Mullroy." She say rolling her eyes.

„You know you're gonna be in trouble again?" asked Murtogg. "You should be at the ceremony." Well, technically she never really got out of trouble yet. But that was her. Lexi Swann, the girl who everyone was constantly mad at.

„Me? Why? I just wanted to eat breakfast with friends. And drinking some afternoon tea later isn't a bad idea either." she say innocently. Both of the men looked at each other and shrugged.

„Well, I guess now that you're here now, you can stay." said Mullroy

„Yeah, we allow you to stay here. You share some bread, though." Added Murtogg. „And it's not like you can get in anymore trouble isn't it"

„No, not really." Lexi said cheerfully grinning.

„You little brat"

„Hang him! He called Miss Swann a brat!" She said, feigning outrage. The three of them started laughing. Lexi felt this was going to be a great day. She would be spending it laughing with friends, while Lexi was boiling in her gorset.

A couple hours later found them still laughing and exchanging funny stories. Lexi was in the middle of telling her friends the story about the one-legged pirate who walked into a bar, when they noticed a man on the docks. Murtogg and Mullroy gave the girl an apologetic look and headed towards him. Lexi pouted. Those bastards, that was her favourite story, the one she was telling.

„This dock is off limits to civilians." Murtogg said, rather stiffly.

„I'm terribly sorry. I didn't know. If I see one, I shall inform you immediately." said the guy and tried to continue on his way, but the marines shifted, so that they were in front of him again. Lexi chuckled and got up to join them.

„Apparently there's some sort of high toned and fancy to do up at the fort, eh? How could it be that two upstanding gentlemen such as yourselves did not merit an invitation?" She smiled. The man knew what he was doing.

„Someone has to make sure this dock stays off limits to civilians."

„And a very fine job you are doing too." She teased them. The two marines ignored her while the weird man eyed her curiously. She winked at him.

„It's a fine goal to be sure but it seems to me that a…"he said turning back to Murtogg and Mullroy, and shifting again "…a ship like that" He continued, pointing to _the Dauntless_ „…makes this one here a bit superfluous, really."

„Oh, the Dauntless is the power in these waters, true enough, but there's no ship as can match the Interceptor for speed." boasted Mullroy.

„I've heard of one, supposed to be very fast – nigh un-catchable…the Black Pearl."

„Well…there's no real ship as can match the Interceptor."

„The Black Pearl is a real ship." said Murtogg and Lexi held back a laugh. She knew her friends enough to know what would follow.

„No, no it's not."

„Yes, it is, I've seen it." He said irritated that his friend didn't believe him.

„Here they go..." Lexi sighed. When the two would start bickering, they'd go on and on for a long time.

„You've seen it?"

„Yes."

„You haven't seen it."

„Yes, I have."

„You've seen a ship with black sails, that's crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that Hell itself spat him back out?" Mallory asked incredulously.

„No."

„No."

„But I have seen a ship with black sails." They continued arguing and Lexi decided to leave them to it and walked away onto the _Interceptor_. The strange guy followed. She ignored him and looked up at the fort. The promotion probably already started. She sighed.

„Mad you didn't get an invitation love?" The man asked, standing behind the wheel and spinning it lazily.

„I did get the invitation, thank you very much." She told him irritably. "I just chose to ignore it."

„No need to get mad." He frowned at her.

„And no reason not to get mad" she replied shrugging. She caught sight of the marines and her face brightened up. "Oh look, the idiots finished." Jack turned around and saw she was right. He wondered who this girl was. She seemed to be laid back, but clearly noble born.

„Hey! You! Get away from there." Yelled Murtogg, as the two men advanced towards the ship.

„Ah, so you finished." Lexi said grinning slightly "That was fast."

„You don't have permission to be aboard there, mate." Mullroy said and glanced at her. „You don't either Lexi."

„Hang me." She deadpanned.

„I'm sorry, it's just - it's such a pretty boat. Ship." The guy said twirling the wheel the opposite direction he had been earlier.

„What's your name?" Murtogg asked suspiciously.

„Smith. Or Smithy, if you like."

„Ah, so the mystery man has a name!" Lexi exclaimed feigning excitement.

„What's your purpose in Port Royal, Mr. Smith?"

„Yeah. And no lies." added Murtogg

„Well, then, I confess, it is my intention to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, plunder and otherwise pilfer my weasely black guts out!" said Smithy calmly. Lexi grinned at him. She was starting to seriously like him.

„I said no lies!"

„I think he's telling the truth." said Mullroy hesitantly.

„If he were telling the truth, he wouldn't have told us."

„Unless, of course, he knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told it to you" Smithy butted in helpfully. The marines looked at each other confused. Oh yeah, Lexi definatly liked this guy.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think of it, and is it worth continuing. Thanks!**

**EDIT 25 March 2016: Sorry, I was new to writing when I started this. I edited it a bit, but still, I promise it gets better!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here you go...**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Chapter 2**

„...and then they made me their chief." Finished Jack. He was telling us about his adventure in the pelagostos tribe. Lexi doubted it was true, but appreciated the good story. Suddenly they heard a splash coming from behind tthem. It looked like someone fell from the fort, but how was that even possible?

„Will you be saving her then?" asked Smithy.

„I can't swim!" exclaimed Mullroy. Lexi looked at him strangely, and saw Smith mirroring her expression. They were the navy for Gods sake!

„Pride of the Kings navy you are." He snorted and looked at her, with a questioning gaze. „How about you love?" he asked.

„I can swim, but probably don't have enough back muscle to be able to help." She said shrugging and watched as he rolled his eyes and handed Mullroy his gun, belt and shoes.

„Don't lose these." He said with a strict gaze, before diving into the water. He came back a few minutes later with a woman slung over his shoulder. He tossed her onto the dock and they all gathered round her. Lexi recognised her immediately. Of course her sister would fall down from the fort. Typical.

„You better go." She said to Smith.

„Why?" He asked and she sighed.

„Well, if they find you here, they'll hang you. That there is Elizabeth Swann, the Governor's daughter and the love of Commodore Norrington, who will recognise you as a pirate. The won't hesitate to hang you." She told him. He hesitated and eyed her with a confused look on his face. Lexi sighed. She really didn't want him to be arrested.

„She's not breathing!" Murtogg called out and Smith quickly shoved him aside and cut open the girl's corset.

„Never would have thought of that." Mullroy said as Elizabeth spit out water and gasped for breath.

„The clearly you've never been to Singapore." Smithy answered. Lexi looked around looking for guards. She didn't want Smith to get caught, but Elizabeth might be needing medical care. She saw them rushing in their direction and waved to them. She went back to Smithy and the marines.

"Last chance to get out of here." She whispered to Smith, but he just smiled slightly and shook his head. A minute later Norrington arrived with Lexi's father and a group of guards.

„On your feet" The Commodore ordered, pointing his sword at Smith.

„Elizabeth. Are you alright?" Asked Lexi's father helping up sister her sister. He seemed not to notce Lexi.

„Yes, I'm fine" Replied Elizabeth wrapping herself in the coat her father offered her. The Governor glared at Murtogg, who was holding her corset. The marine quickly pointed at Smith, who stared at Norrington cockily.

„Shoot him." The Governor exclaimed glaring at Smithy. He was being protective of his daughter, which was quite understandable, but killing her saviour seemed a bit extreme.

„Father, no!" Lexi called out in a bit of a panic. She really grew to like Smith. Everyone turned around to look at herald she sighed internally. She knew she was getting into even more trouble then ever before, probably.

„Alexandra Emily Swann. What are you doing here? Never mind, I will have a serious conversation with you later." The Governor said, but Lexi stood up straight, realising she was openly defying her father. Again. But for the first time she did it in public.

„No father. You can't shoot Smithy. He saved Elizabeth." She said hardly.

„It's true father!" Elizabeth butted in. „Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuer?" She asked turning to face Norrington who made a sour face.

„In this case, I believe thanks are in order." He said with a forced smile offering his hand to shake. Smithy hesitantly grasped it. Norrington quickly pushed up his sleeve and revealed a 'P' burned into his skin. I sighed. Of course Norrington would know how to identify a pirate. I mouthed 'sorry, I told you so' to Smith.

„Had a brush with the East India Trading company, did we, pirate." Commodore asked, spitting out the last word.

„Hang him." Lexi looked at her father, with anger, but mainly sadness.

„How dare you?! He saved your daughter's life and has to pay with his life?" She said, trying to keep my calm. His gaze flickered towards her, and then settled on Norrington. „Commodore?" he asked evenly.

„Right away, sir. Keep your guns on him, men. Gillette, fetch some irons." Said Norrington as he pushed back the rest of Smithy's sleeve and they all saw a tattoo of a sparrow in flight „Well, well... Jack Sparrow, isn't it?" He asked with a little, almost unnoticeable, smug grin.

„_Captain_ Jack Sparrow, if you please, sir." Smithy, now known as Jack said looking exasperated.

„Well, I don't see your ship, _captain_."

„Well, I'm in the market, as it were."

„He said he'd come to commandeer one." Murtogg cut in and sent Lexi an apologetic look. He knew she liked the man, but the marine saw it as his duty to inform them of the plans of the pirate.

„Told ya he was telling the truth" Muttered Mullroy, and Lexi smiled slightly. She looked at Smith... um Jack, and saw him wearing a smug grin and looking at her. She rolled her eyes at him mouthing 'idiots'. His grin widened at that. „These are his, sir" The marine added, handing him Jack's effects. Norrington examined them.

„No additional shots nor powder. A compass that doesn't point north..." He said and unsheathed the sword. „And I half expected it to be made of wood. You are without doubt the worst pirate I've ever heard of."

„But you have heard of him." Lexi said. She didn't know why, but she felt everything would turn out just fine. It must have been Jack's radiating confidence that made her feel like that. She was really starting to respect the man.

„Yeah and-" Jack started but was pulled along to be put in chains.

„Commodore, I really must protest" Lexi turned around and saw Elizabeth glaring at Norrington. Well look who woke up. „Pirate or not, this man saved my life."

„One good deed is not enough to redeem one of a lifetime of wickedness."

„Though it seems enough to condemn him." Jack commented, seemingly not moved by what was going on.

„Indeed." Norrington said with distaste and Gillette moved away from Jack, who was now restrained by handcuffs.

„Finally." Jack said sighing and before anyone could move, he lunged toward Lexi and threw his irons around her neck. She hiss as the metal rubbed against her skin. Immediately, all the guns are trained on them.

„No, don't shoot!" Both her father and Elizabeth shouted simultaneously.

„I knew you'd warm up to me. Commodore Norrington, my effects, please, and my hat. Commodore!" Jack called out. Norrington did as he was told and Jack turned to Lexi.

„So, Miss Swann isn't it?" he asked her.

„It's Lexi." She told him, feeling a bit of fear crawl up her chest. She liked and respected the man, but didn't exactly trust him. Still, she acted confident, knowing that he wouldn't hurt her. Probably.

„Alexandra!" The Governor exclaimed and Lexi ignored him, looking jack in the eye.

„So, Lexi, if you'd be so kind." He said and she took his effects from Norrington. The belt, the shoes, the hat and… the gun.

„Come, come love. We don't have all day." He said and she leaned over to him.

„I have your gun. I could shoot you, you know. Funny thing is, I like you. I want you to get away, so count yourself lucky. You owe me."

„Well then, if you'd be so kind." He whispered back and Lexi grinned as she put on his hat and fastened his belt.

„Easy on the goods darling." He said winking.

„You're despicable." Elizabeth said from behind them.

„Sticks and stones, dear. I saved your life, Lexi saves mine, we're square." He said looking around. "I like you, Lexi. You have my thanks for your help." He whispered. „Gentlemen, m'lady, Lexi." He said louder, grinning playfully.

„You will always remember this as the day, that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!" He pushed Lexi at Norrington who she grabbed and threw on the ground as she fell. Jack somehow got onto the beam above their heads and started making his dramatic escape.

„Now will you shoot him?" Yelled the girls' father, outraged.

„Good day to you too Governor!" Hollered Jack „And nice meeting you Lexi!"

„You too." She shouted back, a grin on her face. She heard Norrington tell the men to open fire, but it was too late to catch him. While everyone was distracted she tried to tiptoe away from her father, but without luck. He grabbed her by the jacket, and glared.

„You, young lady, are in big trouble." He huffed. There was no way out.

„I surrender." She muttered, as he dragged her to her room. Her heart was still beating fast from the adrenaline. She just hoped Jack got away.

* * *

**Done! Hope you like this chapter. I know I haven't updated in a long time, but I promise I'll try to write more often. Please review! Thanks :)**

**EDIT 25 March 2016: I'm slowly rewriting the chapter by chapter, so if you want you can reread them. Again, I promise the story those get better, as my writing skills dramatically improved. The length of my chapters also increases. **


	3. Chapter 3

**And... here it is!**

* * *

Lexi hated being grounded. After a long lecture about how a proper lady doesn't avoid going to important ceremonies and doesn't talk to pirates, and, most important of all, she doesn't, under any circumstances defend them Lexi wasn't allowed out of her room, with the exception of mealtimes. Well, no one really ever checked if she was in her room, as everyone thought she would actually be there. Noblemen weren't really that smart.

Lexi had an errand to run, and it would be easy to do while everyone was finishing their meals. It was 1745, which gave her about half an hour to relax. She grabbed her leather bag, put some stuff into it, and put it by the doors. Then she plopped down on the bed and closed her eyes. The day had been extremely tiring. She started dozing off, listening to the calm ticking of the grandfather clock.

Suddenly she was startled by a knock on the door.

"Miss Swann? Your father wishes to inform you that dinner is ready." That was Pauline, the servant girl. Lexi really liked her, and long since told her she could call her by name. However, the girl insisted on calling me by her title. Pauline was Lexi's favourite person on the palace grounds.

"Please tell father I'm coming!" Lexi called blinking the sleep out of her eyes, trying to clear her head. She grabbed her bag and rushed out the door, wanting to be as early as possible, so that she could leave quicker. She stopped before the dining room, sighed, and then entered swiftly. She saw her father and Elizabeth. That was a relief. Norrington had taken to dining with them, but fortunately must have been otherwise occupied.

"Good evening Father, Elizabeth" Lexi said, tipping tipping her head slightly towards her father. Oh she knew the rules of proper behaviour, she just didn't like them. But that day, she decided not to further antagonise anyone. She sat down and they started eating. Elizabeth and her father ate, conversing quietly. Lexi quickly finished and got up.

"Could you please excuse me? I'm afraid I'm absolutely worn out after today's events." She lied easily. They both responded with a nod and she walked out as gracefully as she could. When the doors closed, Lexi smiled and made off to the kitchens.

*TOSTOSTOS*

**(Jack's point of view)**

So he got caught. Too bad, that was one fine getaway. He shifted to his right and looked at his cellmates curiously. They were all skinny, but not... bag of bones skinny, which was curious. They looked hungry, but not starving. That was unusual in a prison. Very unusual.

"I'm Andrew. How about you?" The man nearest him asked. He was old and looked pretty worn.

"None of your business." Jack replied curtly. He was tired and didn't want to talk to anyone. Besides, years of experience told him it was best not to attract attention in a prison.

"Are you the one who threatened Miss Swann?" The older man continued.

"Maybe." Jack really wasn't in the mood.

"Cause you better have not. I warn you, she has powerful friends that would make your life miserable without hesitating." The man growled intimidating. Jack sighed, confused.

"Yes, I did threaten her. But it wasn't really threatening, cause she was willing to be threatened. Umm... that sounds weird. What I mean is, she kinda let me threaten her, so I could escape." Why did that man even care? "Now bugger off, I'm tired." He turned away from the guy, and lay down on the ground closing his eyes. He wasn't really tired, but he felt that talking to anyone now would be a bad idea. This man seemed to be protective over a daughter of the man who put them into prison. Why?

*TOSTOSTOS*

Lexi sneaked past the guards and silently walked into the 'royal' prison. Most people would think it strange that some of her best friends were criminals. The first time she met them, it was an accident. She was aimlessly wandering and turned up by the cells. She talked to the prisoners, and found that they weren't really that 's when she started sneaking food to her new 'friends'. It's pretty hard to develop a friendship when you know the other person will be hanged in a weeks time, but Lexi managed it. Lexi despised prisons. Most of the 'criminals' were ordinary people who slipped and screwed up, but if they would be given a second chance, they would be good, honest people. That's why she did what she could to help them. Right now she was carrying food and some letters from the poor men's children. She finally got to the cells and sat down.

"Hello, did you miss me?" She asked smiling. The men all grinned and got up. They really cared for the girl. She didn't judge them, she showed them sympathy and contacted their families for them.

"Of course we did. What do you have for us today?" Asked a older man, Andrew, who knew Lexi the longest. Lexi felt the urge to hug her best friend, but of course couldn't, because he was behind the bars. She cursed Norrington in her mind. She couldn't hug him, so she just reached out to take his hand as she took out the goods.

"Well, Andrew, I'm not sure if you should get anything. Have you been good?" She teased still smiling. Then she saw someone she didn't recognise. "Got a new one?" she asked sadly looking at the sleeping figure. Another poor guy waiting to be hanged.

"Yes, and you should know this one" She looked and sighed as she identified the man - Jack, Smithy, whatever - from earlier.

"Didn't know he was caught. His name's Jack. Or Smithy."

"He didn't hurt you, right?" Asked Andrew, his eyes gleaming. If anyone hurt their Lexi, none of the men would rest until they made him pay.

"Nah, he made my day. Was bored out of my wits until he came. Leave him some food won't you, there's a good man." She knew Andrew would listen to her.

"Sure. What's the news on Matthew?" Another thing Lexi did, was be present at the hangings of the criminals. She offered them moral support and that made them less frightened of death. She hated seeing how the men died, but her being there helped them.

"Passed away with pride. Looked death into the eyes and laughed seconds before the executer switched the lever. Matthew was a brave man."

The sat there in silence for a minute or two. They all knew death was closing in on them.

"So, what's today's gossip?" Asked another good friend of hers, Phillip. They had a deal, that she would tell them the daily local gossip, and they would tell her tales and stories. So she told them about Norrington's promotion and Elizabeths fainting. Then suddenly they heard cannons.

"What the hell?!" Lexi yelped, jumping to her feet. She looked out the window, but couldn't see anything. "See you guys, I'll check what in the devil's name is going on." She ran out and looked around. She saw a ship with black sails and immediately recognised the flag she was flying.

"Pirates." Lexi whispered to herself. "What are they doing here?!"

* * *

**Done! Sorry, I think this kinda sucks, but I just have so much work at school and really don't have the time to write. Sorry, but please review and tell me what you think.**

**EDIT 25 March 2016: I don't really like his chapter, but it has to stay. Sorry. I might write something different in it's place sometime in the future.**


	4. Chapter 4

**And I'm back! The story will get bit more exciting soon :) Thanks for sticking with me!**

* * *

Lexi ran out and looked around. She saw a ship with black sails and immediately recognised the flag she was flying.

"Pirates." She said quietly. "What are they doing here?!" Sure pirates sometimes came round to the city, but never in a larger group. Commodore Norrington had quite a reputation.

The cannons were firing, and the pirates were already on land, fighting with the people. Lexi started running towards the blacksmith's. She knew Will Turner, who made great swords. She needed a good weapon if she planned on fighting and a stick wouldn't do. She ran as fast as she could past the screaming people, from time to time stopping to pick up a child and hand it over to it's panicking parent. She finally got to her destination, and found her sword. Well, technically it wasn't hers, but Will made it thinking of her. Lexi usually used it to practice fencing and was used to it's weight.

Finally armed, Lexi rushed towards the intruders.

*TOSTOSTOS*

People continued to scream. Jack opened one eye. All of his cellmates were standing next to the window, trying to get a look at what was happening. Suddenly they all heard the sound of cannons firing. Jack started up. He knew that sound. He knew those cannons. He got up and looked out of the prison. He saw a ship with black sails swim past them and shoot again.

"I know those guns." Said Jack, his eyes wide. "It's the Black Pearl." The other men looked at him, some paling slightly.

"The Black Pearl? I've heard stories. She's been preying on ships and settlements for nearly ten years. Never leaves any survivors." One man whispered. He was visibly shaking. Jack shook his head, but smiled proudly. That was his ship. He was glad everyone knew about it. A little fame is always nice.

"No survivors? Then where do the stories come from, I wonder." He asked, still smiling a bit goofily. The stories actually came from his best mate Gibbs who tended to get drunk and run his big fat mouth. Ah, dear old Gibbs. Jack wondered what he was doing. Probably drinking.

"Eh, you!" Jacks thoughts were interrupted by the old man who talked to him earlier before. "Here you go, some food might do you good." The man said throwing him some chicken. Jack looked at it surprised. Okay, so maybe he wasn't asleep when the girl, Lexi, came and he had decided to listen, so that he could understand what was going on. He heard when she told the guy to give him food, but didn't believe that he would actually share food with him.

"Thanks" He said and started eating. Suddenly he heard a whistling sound. He recognised it immediately and jumped to the side as a cannonball was shot into the wall, making a huge hole. It was big enough for the other prisoners to escape and they all scrambled out of their cell without second thoughts. Only Jack wasn't able to get out.

"Sorry mate, you don't have any luck at all" A man told him. And then he was left alone. He sighed. His luck had apparently run out that day. He lay down, grudgingly. He'd have to find a different way to get out.

*TOSTOSTOS*

Lexi woke up with a big headache. She looked around and the memories flooded her. The pirates. She had been fighting when someone hit her on the head. She quickly got up rubbing her skull. The road was filled with dead bodies. She averted her gaze and looked to the port. The pirate ship was gone. Who had won? Lexi heard a groan and quickly turned around. She saw her friend, Will Turner, trying to get up.

"Come on, mate" She said as she walked up to him and hoisted him to his feet.

"They got Elizabeth" He said in a panicky voice. Lexi sighed. She wasn't very good at comforting people. She knew Will was in love with her sister and probably was heartbroken that she was taken away.

"Then we'll get her back. Now, how about you go to Norrington and talk to him about it? Remind him, that Sparrow would be able to take us to the pirates." She suggested. This could be a good opportunity to get away and go on some sort of an adventure. She knew Smithy was a pirate, but wagered he would be good company.

"Yes, yes, that's what I'll do" Will said, marching off in the wrong direction. Lexi grabbed him by his collar and pushed towards Norrington's office. "Uh, yeah. Thanks..." He mumbled and she laughed at him.

While Will was talking to Norrington, Lexi thought through her plan. She knew the Commodore wouldn't take any help from a pirate. And her father wouldn't let her accompany the navy. So she needed Will to try to do everything on his own. She wanted him to free Smithy and (somehow) get a ship. Then she'd hitch a ride. Everything seemed perfect. Finally she had the chance to get away and do something fun. Suddenly the doors burst open and Will stormed out of the room, anger evident on his face.

"And...?" She asked innocently.

"We have a certain pirate to meet" Will growled and marched toward the prisons. Lexi smiled widely and followed him. This was going to be fun...

They burst into the prison. Lexi noticed that Smithy was the only person there. The rest must have escaped. She smiled in relief. Her friends were free. They got a second chance to live their lives. Oh this was too good to be true. And yet it was.

"You. Sparrow!" Will barked. Smithy ignored him.

"Oi, be nice Turner!" She said, glaring to Will. If they wanted the pirates help, they would have to show him some degree of respect. She turned around and smiled at the pirate. "Hello Smithy"

"Hello, love. Funny place to meet." He answered with a hint of a grin.

"He doesn't deserve manners, Lexi." Will said frowning "Don't waste them on him." Lexi rolled her eyes. "You are familiar with that ship - the Black Pearl?" Will asked.

"I've heard of it, yeah." Smithy said lazily.

"Where does it make berth?" Jack sat up looking a bit disappointed.

"Where does it make berth? Have you not heard the stories?" Will shook his head, and Smithy sighed "Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta. It's an island that cannot be found except by those who already know where it is."

"The ship's real enough. Therefore it's anchorage must be a real place." Lexi told Will and the boy nodded.

"Where is it?" The young blacksmith asked ruffly.

"Manners." Reminded Lexi. The guy really could be unpleasant.

"Why ask me?" Smithy said studying his nails.

"Because you're a pirate"

"And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?" Smithy teased. Will's eyes flashed in anger. He really had some issues.

"Never!" He took some deep breathes. "They took Miss Swann." Jack looked at

Lexi confused.

"But you're here?" he said uncertainly.

"Yes, but I'm not Miss Swann. That's my sister, Elizabeth."

"Oh, so it is that you've found a girl." Smithy said turning back to Will "I see. Well, if you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart you'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me."

"Well, we could get you out of here." Lexi said offhandedly. "I mean, if you want to spend the rest of your life in a prison cell, then fine by me. But we really could help you."

"How's that? The key's run off" Smithy snorted.

"Oi! His name is Ted" Lexi defended the poor dog.

"Ted?!" Jack asked sarcasticly

"Yes Ted. You scared him. The poor soul has probably never seen anything so horrible as your face. He thought the devil came down to earth." She said with a straight face.

"What!?" Jack looked offended and Lexi burst out laughing.

"I'll have you know, I am extremely handsome. Women throw themselves at me."

"I'm sure they do. But really, I don't think drunk and blind women count."

Jack tried to look outraged, but failed when he started laughing. Will glared at the two of them and coughed.

"I helped build these cells. These are half pin-barrel hinges." he said cutting in. He picked up bench and placed it at the bottom of the cell door. "With the right leverage and the proper application of strength… the door will lift free."

"What's your name?" Jack asked curiously. Wills voice seemed a bit familiar to him.

"Will Turner."

"That will be short for William, I imagine." Smithy said looking more intrigued. "Good, strong name. No doubt, named for your father, eh?" Oh that was nice. It looked like Smithy knew Will's father. This would be a interesting trip, there was no doubt in that.

"Yes." Will said looking surprised.

"Uh-huh. Well, Mr. Turner, I've changed me mind. If you spring me from this cell I swear on pain of death I shall take you to the Black Pearl and your bonny lass. Do we have an accord?"

"Yup." Lexi said exitedly.

"Agreed" said Will shaking Jacks hand.

"Great, now get me out" Jack jumped up quickly as Will lifted the door free.

"Hurry. Someone will have heard that."

"No shit, Turner" Lexi said rolling her eyes.

"Not without my effects." Jack said running to the side and taking his gun and hat.

"Okay let's go, let's go" Lexi yelled and they all ran towards the doors.

_15 minutes later_

"We're going to steal the ship? That ship?" asked Will glancing at the 'Dauntless'.

"Commandeer. We're going to commandeer that ship. Nautical term." Smithy said and Lexi chuckled quietly. Pirate indeed. "One question about your business, boy, or there's no use going. This girl – how far are you willing to go to save her?" Jack asked Will offhandedly.

"I'd die for her." Will said fiercely. Lexi rolled her eyes. _Really Will? I don't think that was smart..._

"Oh, good. No worries, then." Jack said happily, then turned to Lexi. "And I still don't know what you are doing here. I mean, I don't think you love the Missus like William here. What do you have to gain?" This was something he was wondering about for some time now. He just didn't really understand the girl and was definitely intrigued.

"That's a personal question Smithy. I'm sure you'll find out soon." Lexi said grinning.

"My name's Jack" Smithy said, but smiled at her. He liked challenges. "Let's go."

Lexi grinned. The adventure has started.

* * *

**Okay. Wrote it. And it finally will be getting more and more exciting! Ahoy! Allonsy! Let the adventure begin!**

**EDIT 25 March 2016: I edit all of this, wincing. It's better than the original chapter, I assure you.**


	5. Chapter 5

They were walking under a boat under water. They were walking under water.

"You're bloody brilliant, you are" Lexi said to Jack, who was in the lead.

"Either that, or bloody mad. I think I'm inclined to believe the latter" Will said trying not to sound impressed.

"Well, I am brilliant of course, but you can't be a genius and not be mad. It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide." They managed to get to the Dauntless, and boarded it swiftly. "Everyone stay calm! We are taking over the ship." Jack yelled as Lexi and Will stood back by his side.

"Aye! Avast!" Will yelled after him. The men started laughing and Jack and Lexi rolled their eyes.

"Don't do that." Lexi told him.

"This ship cannot be crewed by two men. You'll never make it out of the bay." A man, Gillette said with humour in his eyes. They widened comically when Jack pointed his pistol at the man's nose.

"Son... I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?" Gillette quickly nodded "And we have three men. Well... two men and a woman. But she will do." Lexi looked at him and smiled in thanks. She hated it when she was thought to less than a man. She was liking Smithy more and more... They let the crew of the Dauntless escape in small safety boats. The men were signalling Norrington, who was on the Interceptor. He was quick to notice the commotion, and even quicker to react.

"Here they come." Will said looking at a smiling Jack.

"Then there we go…" The plan was brilliant. A moment later Commodore Norrington and his crew were boarding the 'Dauntless'.

"Search every cabin, every hold, down to the bilges." he yelled as he and his crew looked around the ship, trying to spot the pirates. In the meantime Jack, Will and Lexi swung onto the Interceptor and begin to sail away. They watched as the navy played hide and seek for a good two minutes, before Norrington came to realise something was wrong. They were stealing his ship! How dare they steal his ship!_ "_Sailors, back to the Interceptor! Now!"

"Quickly men!" Someone cried, but they were too late.

"Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way. We'd have had a hard time of it by ourselves." Jack hollered to Norrington.

"Don't worry, I'll send your love to Elizabeth!" Lexi added. They crashed into the life boats carrying the crew of the 'Dauntless'. "Good luck guys, we'll miss you!" Lexi said grinning.

"No, we won't!" Jack said, also grinning madly. And they were off… Jack showed Lexi and Will what to do and soon they were cutting through the waves with an impressive speed.

Lexi walked up to the pirate, who was behind the wheel. "Hullo Smithy, how are we doing?" The man sighed and turned to her.

"I'm not Smithy. Why do you keep calling me Smithy? I'm Jack."

"And I'm the queen of France." Lexi retorted. Jack just rolled his eyes. The girl was amusing, there was no doubt in that.

"Nice to meet you, Your Majesty."

"Yeah, fine. I can call you Jack, if you want."

"Yes, Your Royal Highness. Your wish is my command."

"Ugh!" Lexi groaned.

"I'll stop, if..." Jack started and paused teasingly "If you tell me why you came along with young William, and what you were doing in the prisons before the pirate attack." He really wanted to know.

"Well..." Lexi hesitated. She didn't want to give away that much about herself. The man knew a lot already.

"Come on love, we have to get to know each other better. We'll spend a lot of time together, now that we're out on sea."

"Fine. But I'll answer only one of your questions. You pick which one."

"Yeah, okay. One step at a time yeah? So... What are you doing here?"

"I just... got bored. Wanted to see the world. Wanted to meet people. I got sick of all the rules and manners. I wanted a bit of freedom for myself, if you get my meaning..." Jack grinned at her. Oh, this was perfect. She was perfect. Perfect pirate material. Good thing he came along, she'd be wasted as a lady. As a pirate she could shine. He lost himself in thought. He could recruit her when this was over. Use all that potential. He didn't notice when Will stepped up to him, sharpening his sword.

"When I was a lad living in England , my mother raised me by herself. After she died, I came out here, looking for my father." Jack looked up at him.

"Is that so?"

"My father, Will Turner . At the jail, it was only after you learned my name that you agreed to help. Since that's what I wanted, I didn't press the matter. I'm not a simpleton, Jack. You knew my father." Everyone knew Bootstrap. And this was going to get complicated. Jack had to play it out well. They boy had to know the truth about his father, but he wouldn't like it. That Jack was sure of.

"I knew 'im. Probably one the few who knew him as William Turner. Everyone else just called him Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill." Here it goes...

"Bootstrap?"

"Good man. Good pirate. I swear you look just like him." And... here comes the rage.

"It's not true. He was a merchant sailor. A good, respectable man who obeyed the law."

"He was a bloody pirate, a scallywag." Believe it kid.

"My father was not a pirate." Will took out his sword and pointed it at Jack. Lexi came up to Will and put her hand on his arm.

"Calm down, Will. No point in getting angry. It isn't Jacks fault." Jack cheered silently when she called him by his name. And then stopped. She was on his side? She didn't seem to have anything against pirates. Interesting. Pirate material indeed.

"Put it away, son. It's not worth you getting beat again."

"You didn't beat me. You ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight, I'd killed you." _Come on kid. A fair fight with a pirate? Good luck with that..._

"Then that's not much incentive for me to fight fair, then, is it?" Jack moved one of the sails, so that the yard caught Will and swung him out over the sea. Lexi looked at him amused. "Now, as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention. The only rules that really matter are these – what a man _can_ do and what a man _can't_ do. For instance, you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man or you can't. But pirate is in your blood, boy, so you'll have to square with that someday. Now, me, for example, I can let you drown but I can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by me onesy, savvy? So… " Jack swung him back on board and offered him his sword. "Can you sail under the command of a pirate? Or can you not?" Will took the sword.

"Tortuga?" He asked and Jack nodded.

"Aye, Tortuga" Jack was glad that everything was sorted out with Will. He turned to Lexi. "How about you? Got any problems?"

"Nope. Though, can you show me how you fight with that metal stick of yours later? I'd like to see your skills, mate." Jack grinned. He wouldn't mind getting beat up by her. Not that she'd ever manage to best him.

"Sure thing, _mate_." He would be glad to teach her some fighting. And he couldn't help but smile even wider, when she beamed at him. Her happiness was contagious. And he couldn't help but me drawn to her. She was witty and kind. Maybe a bit mad.

They sailed for a couple more hours, before they finally touched down at Tortuga. They all left the ship and wandered through the streets.

"More importantly, it is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep this sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga , savvy? What do you think?" Jack asked, while leading Will and Jack through the pirate town.

"It'll linger." Will said in distaste. Lexi just chuckled.

"I'll tell you mate, if every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted." Jack noticed a woman coming up to him. "Scarlett!" She smiled at him, then slapped him hard across the face. He blinked and frowned. _"_ I'm not sure I deserved that." Then he noticed another figure getting closer. "Giselle!" He exclaimed happily.

"Who was she?!" The woman asked angrily.

"What?" Jack asked in confusion, then quickly recoiled in pain as he got slapped once more. He hesitated for a moment. "I may have deserved that." He said and Will looked at him with disgust, but Lexi just smiled sympathetically.

"Never anger a woman, mate. Just don't" She told him.

"I'll keep that in mind, yeah." He muttered. "Right, come on. We're going in here." He said and opened the door to the tavern, letting Lexi and Will in. He led them through the crowds, stopping by to get a bucket of cold water. His companions eyed him curiously, but didn't ask any questions. Will picked up his own bucket and also filled it up. Jack went into the pig house and looked around.

"Ah, there he is!" He muttered and went up to a man who was asleep in the mud, next to the pigs. He emptied the bucket on him.

"Curse you for breathing, you slack-jawed idiot!" The man yelled starting up. Then he noticed Jack "Mother's love! Jack ! You should know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping. 'S bad luck."

"That's Gibbs for you." Jack whispered to Lexi and turned to the man. "Ah, fortunately I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys, the man who was sleeping, a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking." Jack said grinning at him. Gibbs looked confused, then nodded.

"Aye, that'll about do it." He was hit by another bucketful of icy water. _"_Blast! I'm already awake!" Will looked at him, a hint of a smile on his lips.

"That was for the smell." Lexi burst out laughing. Jack grinned at her and then turned to Will.

"Now you're getting it." They walked back into the tavern.

"Keep a sharp eye" Jack said quietly to Will as he went to sit at a table with Gibbs. "And you can just enjoy yourself Lexi. Find a young lad, or something." He ordered some rum and rubbed his hand over his arm.

"Now, what's the nature of this venture of yourn?" Asked Gibbs in a low voice.

"I'm going after the _Black Pearl_." Gibbs almost choked on his drink. _"_I know where it's going to be, and I'm going to take it." And no one would dare stop him.

"Jack, it's a fool's errand. Why, you know better than me the tales of the Black Pearl." Gibbs argued.

"That's why I know what Barbossa is up to. All I need is a crew."

Gibbs sighed. He knew how much Jack wanted the Pearl back, but the mad pirate was in no position to do anything about it. He couldn't charge a whole crew of undying rascals on his own.

"From what I hear tell of Captain Barbossa, he's not a man to suffer fools, nor strike a bargain with one." Jack frowned. Was Gibbs calling him a fool?

"Well, then I'd say it's a very good thing I'm not a fool then, eh?"

"Prove me wrong. What makes ye think Barbossa will give up his ship to you?" Jack smiled at Gibbs mischievously.

"Let's just say it's a matter of leverage, eh?" He nodded at Will who was shaking off a clingy woman.

"The kid?" Gibbs asked doubtfully.

"That is the child of Bootstrap Bill Turner. His _only_ child, savvy?" Gibbs eyes twinkled at that information.

"Is he, now' Leverage,' says you. 'I think I feel a change in the wind,' says I. I'll find us a crew. There's bound to be some sailors on this rock crazy as you." Jack smiled and took a swig of his rum.

"One can only hope. Take what you can… " he said toasting. They clinked tankards.

"...Give nothing back" Gibbs roared. They drained their drinks. Jack smiled at his friend.

"Good to see you Gibbs, old mate."

"Good to see you too, Jack." Gibbs said a bit tiredly.

* * *

**Aaaand... Uptade! Hope you enjoy the chapter. Please review! Huge thank you to you guys.**


	6. Chapter 6

They spent the night in the tavern, and left early in the morning. Gibbs lead them to the dock, where they were to meet their new crew. Lexi was beaming with excitement. Sailing with a three person crew was great, but now, she'd get to experience working with a real, full crew. Jack noticed her happiness and smirked to himself. She was so easy to please. She didn't need gold, pearls or money to be happy. The only thing she needed was an adventure. Gibbs stopped in front of a row of people and looked at Jack a bit proudly.

"Feast your eyes, Captain. All of them, faithful hands before the mast, every man worth his salt." he said smiling. " And crazy to boot." he added quietly. Jack, Lexi and Will eyed the men. Jack looked happy with them and Lexi waved at them still grinning. Will, however looked at the sceptically and snorted.

"So this is your able-bodied crew?" he asked looking bewildered. Jack rolled his eyes at him. The boy really was dim.

"You, sailor!" he said to the nearest man.

"Cotton, sir." Gibbs told Jack.

"Mr. Cotton … do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?" Jack asked Cotton, wanting to prove to Will, that these men were as good as any others. When the man didn't reply, Jack started to get irritated. "Mr. Cotton ! Answer, man!"

"He's a mute, sir. Poor devil had his tongue cut out, so he trained the parrot to talk for him. No one's yet figured how." Gibbs informed Jack. This was getting a bit embarrassing. But he was Captain Jack. He knew how to get out of every situation. Did Gibbs say the man trained the parrot...?

"Mr. Cotton's... parrot. Same question."

"Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!" squawked the parrot

"Mostly, we figure, that means 'yes'" Gibbs told them. Lexi held back a laugh. This was the most fun she ever had in her entire life.

"O'course it does." Jack said grinning like a madman. Which he kinda was. He turned to Will "Satisfied?" he asked.

"Well, you've proved they're mad." Will said looking a bit defeated.

"Oh, don't be such a spoil sport." Lexi said nudging him. "They'll be great." Will nodded. The group was about to get on the ship, when they heard a female voice.

"And what's the benefit for us?" Jack turned around quickly and looked suspiciously at the men. He walked up to one of the sailors, and carefully took off his hat, revealing a woman."

"Anamaria?" he asked surprised. Then he recoiled in pain as he got slapped hard across his cheek.

"I suppose you didn't deserve that one either." Lexi said fighting off a grin. She seemed to be doing that rather often lately.

"No, that one I deserved." Jack admitted wincing and rubbing his cheek.

"You stole my boat!" Anamaria accused.

"Actually-" Jack started, then winced as she slapped him again "borrowed. Borrowed without permission. But with every intention of bringing it back to you."

"That's called stealing." Lexi informed him

"Shut up, love" Jack growled, irritated.

"But you didn't! You didn't bring it back" Anamaria seethed.

"You'll get another one." he quickly said, trying to calm her down. She pointed her finger at him.

"I will"

"A better one." cut in Will, smiling slightly at Jacks anxiousness

"A better one!" Jack agreed

"That one." he said pointing at the "Interceptor"

"What one?" Jack asked confused "That one?! Aye, that one. What say you?" he asked. Let them say yes, let them say yes...

"Aye!" the crew said and Jack grinned in relief. They all started boarding the ship.

"Anchors away." the parrot squawked.

"You ready for a adventure, love?" Jack asked Lexi

"You kidding? Sure I am. I've been ready my entire life!" Lexi said and raced aboard. Jack went to follow her, when Gibbs stopped him

"No, no, no, no, no, it's frightful bad luck to bring a woman aboard, sir." he told him urgently. Jack glare at him.

"It'd be far worse not to have her. And you seemed to be fine with Lexi coming. She's a woman isn't she?"

"Lexi is a different case. But whatever you say, captain." he said shaking his head and heading up onto the "Interceptor". Jack just grinned. Seemed like Gibbs noticed that Lexi was born for the sea, just like he had. He remembered his promise to show her his sword skills. This was going to be a lot of fun...

*TOSTOSTOS*

They were at sea for seven hours already and the weather was calm. Jack was never bored on a ship, but he thought a bit of excitement would be good. He called Gibbs and told him to stay behind the wheel and keep on course. Then he went to look for Lexi. He found her by the sail with the rest of the crew. She decided, that this was the best opportunity to learn, so that she could help later on. The men were all happy to anwser her questions and help her handle the basics of sailing. She was a very open and charming person, so they all started liking her pretty fast. Jack came up to them and tapped the girl on her shoulder.

"Ready for that sword fighting lesson?" he asked as she looked up at him. Her expression immediately turned to excited, and she smiled getting up.

"Sure, unless you need me for anything else." She said directing the question towards the other men.

"Nah, we'll manage." Kursar told her kindly

"Well then, I'll be ready in a minute Jack, let me get my sword." Lexi said and rushed bellow decks. She returned with a scabbared.

"Can I see?" Jack asked. He knew that it was important, that she had a decent sword, otherwise there would be no point in working with it.

"Don't worry, it's good." Lexi said as he unsheathed it. "Will made it for me." she added. Jack _hmm_ed. The boy was a good blacksmith, he had to admit. The sword was plain, without any decorations. It was perfectly balanced and rather light, but had enough weight to give it power. The handle was wrapped in leather.

"It'll do" Jack said smiling lightly. He pulled out his own sword and looked at Lexi. "Get ready." he told her. She tensed a bit and he attacked. It was all slash, dodge, slash, from then. Jack had to admit she was pretty good. She was quick on her feet. She parried fairly well. But she lacked the confidence and boldness. She didn't dance while fighting. She was trying a bit too hard.

Lexi parried another thrust. She was beginning to tire and her reflexes started slowing down. But she was proud of herself. She managed to hold her ground. She knew Jack was going easy on her, but felt she was doing a good job. Suddenly he twisted his sword clockwise, and her weapon fell out of her grasp. "Wow, Jack, that was great." she said tiredly. "You win. But how did I do?"

"Good. Your footwork is really good, and your body works with the sword pretty well. You parry a bit stiffly, but elegance will come with practice." Jack nodded at her smiling. "Why don't you go rest. Now that I now your skills, next time I'll be able to give you some tips." Lexi marveled at how he had changed when he talked about fighting. Gone was the goofy Jack. This was Jack, the pirate captain.

"Thanks." she smiled. "Can we... train, I guess, later today?"

"If the weather holds, then yeah."

"Thanks, Jack." he saluted to her, then mock bowed.

"My pleasure." Goofy Jack was back. She bowed right back and went bellow decks. Jack smiled. The training had started.

*TOSTOSTOS*

The weather did _not_ hold, and a storm broke upon them. Everyone, including Lexi, was working hard. She couldn't help fully, as she only just started learning how to handle the ship, but did what was in her might to make the tasks of the rest of crew easier. It was raining, and everyone was soaked.

"How can we sail to an island that nobody can find with a compass that doesn't work?" Will hollered to Gibbs. He didn't trust Jack, or the broken compass. But he had to rescue Elizabeth, and this was the only way to accomplish that.

"Aye, the compass doesn't point north but we're not trying to find north, are we?" he turned to Jack "We should drop canvas, sir."

"She can hold a bit longer." Jack shouted back grinning.

"What's in your head that's put you in such a fine mood, Captain?" Gibbs asked. Jack glanced up at the sail, then lowered his gaze to look at Lexi. She was working hard and learning fast. He them turned back to Gibbs.

"We're catching up." _And my young pirate in training is becoming more and more pirate._

* * *

**So, what do you think of it? How to you like Jacks attitude towards Lexi? I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and stay with the story.**

**By the way, I found a list of everyone in Jacks crew. The list contains the names of the crew of both the "Interceptor", and later on, the "Black Pearl". So I'll be using those names.**

**Cotton, Cotton's Parrot, Crippled man, Duncan, Joshamee Gibbs, Gunne, Ho-Kwan, Irish man, Jack the Monkey, Kursar, Ladbroc, Leech, Lejon, Marty, Moises, James Norrington, Nill Ofrill, Pintel, Quartetto, Ragetti, John Smith, Skinny man, Elizabeth Swann, Sweepy, Tearlach, Will Turner, Very old man.**

**I'd like to point out to all the Doctor Who fans, that Jack had a crew member called _John Smith_. Is it a coincidence? What do you think about that?  
**

**I know this was a bit short. Sorry.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Dead men tell no tales." Cottons parrot squawked. Lexi looked at it irritated. They were close to their destination, and were maneuvering carefully around shipwrecks strewn everywhere in the water. The whole crew was above decks looking at the sharp jagged rocks that were around every corner.

"Puts a chill in the bones how many honest sailors have been claimed by this passage." Gibbs said quietly, moving closer to Lexi.

"Aye. Thank goodness we have Jack. We won't join the corpses in these waters." Lexi replied glancing at the murky water. Will joined them and also stood next to Lexi. He leaned over the railing and sighed

"How is it that Jack came by that compass?" he asked curiously.

"Not a lot's known about Jack Sparrow before he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of the Isla de Muerta." Gibbs started and paused dramatically. Lexi just rolled her eyes. "That was before I met him, back when he was Captain of the Black Pearl."

"What? He failed to mention that." Will said bitterly

"Oi!" Lexi protested "No interrupting. Besides, that's Jacks personal life. He wasn't obliged to tell us that."

"Well, he plays things closer to the vest now. And a hard-learned lesson it was. See three days out on the venture the first mate comes to him and says everything's an equal share. That should mean the location of the treasure, too, so Jack gives up the bearings. That night there was a mutiny. They marooned Jack on an island and left him to die but not before he'd gone mad with the heat."

"Ah. So that's the reason for all the…" Will started walking wobbily and waving his arms acting like Jack. Lexi burst out laughing.

"Reason's got nothing to do with it." Gibbs said with a hint of a smile "Now Will, Lexi, when a man, or woman" he added looking at Lexi "is marooned he is a given a pistol with a single shot – one shot. Well it won't do much good hunting or to be rescued. But after three weeks of a starvin' belly and thirst, that pistol will start to look _real_ friendly. But Jack – he escaped the island, and he still has that one shot. Oh, but he won't use it, though, save for one man. His mutinous first mate.

"Barbossa." Lexi realized

"Aye."

"How did Jack get off the island?" Will asked

"Will, it's a story. You don't ask for specifics in a story." Lexi said exasperated. Will really was a bit of an idiot.

"Well, I'll tell ye. He waded out into the shallows and there he waited three days and three nights till all manner of sea creature 'came and acclimated to his presence. And on the fourth morning, he roped himself a couple of sea turtles, lashed 'em together and made a raft." Gibbs said lowering his voice dramatically

"He roped a couple of sea turtles?" Will asked, not really believing the man

"Aye sea turtles mate. Got a problem with that?" Lexi asked defending Gibbs "And what did I say about specifics?

"Aye, sea turtles." Gibbs said repeating after Lexi

"What did he use for rope?"

"Ah, you'd make a rubbish pirate, mate." Gibbs said rolling his eyes. "What did he use for rope? Well..." Gibbs paused not quite sure of the anwser.

"Human hair…from my back." Jack suddenly said from behind them. They all jumped from shock and turned around to him "Let go of the anchor!" he yelled at the crew.

"Let go of the anchor, sir!" Moises

"Young Mr. Turner and I are to go ashore." Jack said turning back to them

"What about me!?" Lexi asked

"You can come too, love. But it's your choice." Jack said casually

"O' course I'm coming. Ya ain't leaving without my ass." Lexi said without hesitation

"Lexi, it could be dangerous." Will said trying to reason with her "Please stay."

"Nope, sorry Will. You won't change my mind, so don't even try." Jack grinned at her. She didn't cower away from danger, she embrace it. She liked the thrill. Again, everything about her screamed pirate. Let hell consume him if he didn't make her one.

"Captain! What if the worst should happen?" Gibbs asked. Jack hesitated

"Keep to the code." he finally said. He never really minded the code. He did what he wanted to do and no code was going to stop him. But then again, the code never really got in his way.

"Aye, the code." Gibbs saluted sloppily. The crew dropped the rowboat into the water, and Lexi, Jack and Will scramble into it. Jack grabbed the rows and they slowly neared to the island. They sat in silence. Will started being uncomfortable, not used to sitting and doing nothing. They finally rowed into a cave. They could see the gold coins and trinkets littering the seabed. Lexi leaned to the side and looked at it with a sad smile. So many people died for gold. She understood them. It really was beautiful, shimmering and shining in the water. She looked up and saw a skull in the rocks staring at her.

"What Code is Gibbs to keep to if the worst should happen?" Will asked suddenly, not being able to stand a moment more of silence.

"Pirate's Code." Jack answered. "Any man that falls behind... is left behind."

"No heroes amongst thieves, eh?" Will asked, disliking pirates even more by the minute.

"You know, for having such a bleak outlook on pirates you're well on your way to becoming one. Sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship of the Fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga" the three of them looked back to the gold "…and you're completely obsessed with treasure." they hit the edge of the rocks. Jack got out, tied the row boat to a metal rod sticking out of the ground and offered his hand to help Lexi out of the boat. She grabbed it and he hauled her out of the boat. Will scrambled out after her, slipping on the stones.

"That's not true. I am not obsessed with treasure." he said angrily

"Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate." Jack said as they reached a ledge and were able to look into a cavern. It was filled with pirates. In the middle, there was a closed chest laying on a pile of gold. Barbossa stood in front of it, hollering at the pirates.

"Gentlemen, the time has come! Our salvation is nigh! Our torment is near at end." he yelled and grabbed a figure and pulled it closer to the chest.

"Elizabeth" Will gasped, recognizing the figure

"For ten years we've been tested and tried, and each man jack of you here has proved his mettle a hundred times over and a hundred times again!" Barbossa yelled, and the men cheered him on._  
_

"Suffered, I have." one of the men yelled

"That's Ragetti." Jack whispered "One of the biggest idiots in history"

"Punished, we were. The lot of us - disproportionate to our crimes! Here it is" he threw of the lid of the chest, revealing a bunch of gold coins "…the cursed treasure of Cortés himself. Every last piece that went astray, we have returned…save for this." he pointed to something on Elizabeth's neck_  
_

"That's probably one of the medallions" Jack explained. Will scrambled up, upsetting some of the treasure

"Jack!" he hissed. Jack grabbed his sleeve and pulled him down.

"Not yet. We wait for the opportune moment." Jack glared at Will

"881 we found but despaired of ever finding the last." Barbossa continued

"When's that? When it's of greatest profit to you?" Will snapped angrilly

"Will, we have to trust Jack. Please just listen to him" Lexi pleaded "I understand you want to save Elizabeth, but you won't save her, if you do something rash."

"May I ask you something? Have I ever given you reason not to trust me? Do us a favor – I know it's difficult for you, but please stay here and try not to do anything stupid." Jack added, and glance thankfully at Lexi. He was glad that she trusted him at least.

"And who among us has paid the blood sacrifice owed to the heathen gods?" hollered Barbossa

"Us!" the pirates cried back

"And whose blood must yet be paid?"

"Hers!"

"You know the first thing I'm goin' to do after the curse is lifted?" Barbossa licked his lips greedily "Eat a whole bushel of apples." he raised his knife "Begun by blood…by blood undone." Suddenly Will hit Jack in the head with an oar.

"What the hell?!" Lexi whispered angrily, glaring at Will

"Sorry, Jack." Will said, and turned to Lexi "I'm not going to be his leverage."

"How dare you Will!?"

"Sorry, Lexi. If you're not going to help me, then..." he hit her and winced as she fell to the ground "I am extremely sorry. But I have to save Elizabeth." he whispered and started getting closer to the pirates.

Jack woke up confused. He got up and fell down again. Where the hell was he? Suddenly it all flooded back. That idiot asshole. What about Lexi? Jack heard someone breathing deeply. He turned around and saw Lexi laying besides him, knocked out and with a bruised left side of her forehead. Jack sighed. He was glad that she didn't go with Will, but what was he supposed to do with her now? He got up, steadied himself, then knelt besides her. "Sorry, love. You gave me no choice" he apologize before slapping her hard across her face as hard as he could. She jumped up in shock.

"Wha' izzit?" She asked feeling a bit foggy. Jack counted to ten in is mind "That bastard" Lexi exclaimed.

"Knocked you out too, did he?" Jack asked grinning. He got up and offered her his hand.

"Yeah, sorry about him. He's an idiot. I really don't know what Lizzy sees in him." Lexi said snorting. She grabbed his hand and he hauled her up.

"Can you stand?" He asked her

"Um... Wait a second" Lexi steadied herself and closed he eyes for a moment. "Yep, I'm good." she said opening them. "I assume you have a plan."

"Well, kind of." Jack said and then hesitated "Well... Not really."

"Come on then, let's think of one." Lexi grinned and Jack smiled back at her. They went down to the cavern and saw the pirates scrambling over each other.

"No oars here. Where's the oars?" someone yelled

"The oars have gone missing. Find them!" A muscular, massive man called out. One of the pirates (Lexi recognized him as Ragetti) walked towards Jack and Lexi. He spotted them and froze.

"You." he told Jack in surprised

"You're supposed to be dead!" another man exclaimed, equally surprised. Lexi raised her eyebrows. It looked like at least part of Gibbs's story was true.

"Am I not?" Jack asked and looked down at himself and feigned surprise "Oh." Both he and Lexi turn around, planning to walk away, but they found pistols pointed at them. "What was plan B?" Jack asked Lexi. She pretended to think.

"Ummm... I'm pretty sure plan B was to think of plan A"

"Ah, right. Exactly. Excellent plan... You got any idea for plan A?"

"Yeah. What's the word? Palulay…" Lexi started

"Oh I know what you mean... Palulay, palu-li-la-la-lulu, parlili… parsnip, pasley, par - partner, partner…" Jack counted out

"Parley?" Ragetti asked confused

"Yep, you got it. Parley." Lexi exclaimed with a grin

"Parley! That's the one. Parley! Parley!" Jack smiled at the pirates "Parley."

"Parley? Down to the depths whatever man that thought up "parley!"" The short pirate said

"That would be the French, my dear Pintel" Jack said smiling nicely at Pintel

_Meanwhile..._

Elizabeth and Will boarded the "Interceptor"

"Not more pirates." Elizabeth shuddered when she saw the crew. Gibbs stepped up to greet them

"Welcome aboard, Miss Elizabeth."

"Mr. Gibbs?" Elizabeth asked confused, recognizing the man

"Hey, boy, where be Jack and Lexi?" Gibbs asked Will hesitantly

"Jack? Jack Sparrow? And y sister Lexi? What are they doing here?" Elizabeth asked even more confused. Will winced at the mention of Lexi, and quickly escorted Elizabeth bellow decks.

"They fell behind." he said over his shoulder, leading Lizzy away. The whole crew looked at Gibbs, waiting for his order. They were all loyal to Jack, and even though they didn't know Lexi for long, she already grew on them. The way she was willing to help them in their work, was so eager to learn and treated them so friendly made them really start to like her. Gibbs himself didn't know what to do. They wouldn't be able to accomplish anything without Jack. And the all loved Lexi. But Jack told them to stick to the Code. Knowing him, he'd somehow get back to them._  
_

"Keep to the code." Gibbs finally decided. "They'll find us." _I hope_ he added in his mind.

* * *

**Thanks for sticking around! Hope you like it. You know what to do. Right? Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

"How the blazes did you get off that island?" Barbossa asked and though he looked calm, Lexi could feel an underlining panic.

"Well," Jack started smiling, also feeling the hidden emotion "When you marooned me on that godforsaken spit of land, you forgot one very important thing, mate." Barbossa raised his eyebrow "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Ah, well, I won't be making that mistake again." he said and turned to the rest of the pirates a smile painted on his face "Gents, you all remember Captain Jack Sparrow? Kill him." All the pirates turned their weapons onto Jack and Lexi_  
_

"The girl's blood didn't work, did it?" Jack quickly cut in.

"You do have a plan, do you?" Lexi hissed quietly "I do trust you, but I hope you know what you're doing."

"Hold your fire!" Barbossa quickly shouted. The pirates reluctantly lower their weapons. "You know whose blood we need?"

"I know whose blood ye need." Jack said smugly

"He know whose blood ye need." Lexi repeated after him

"Well, whose blood do we need?" Pintel asked confused

"Ah, dear Pintel..." Lexi started "That is the question"

"You need it answered, and we have said answer. Therefore you should... how to put it mildly?" Jack mused

"How about not kill us?" Lexi asked

"Ah, yeah. That's it. We have said answer, therefore you shouldn't kill us. We give you your answer, you give us something in return." Jack said grinning slightly at Lexi. "Does that fit your definition of a _good_ plan?" he whispered to her

"Yep, absolutely. If it works."

"Fine, what do you want for the information?" Barbossa asked with a slightly pained face.

*TOSTOSTOS*

In the cabin of the Interceptor Elizabeth was trying to bandage her palm. The cut was shallow, more of a scratch actually, but it burned like hell. Lizzy was tired and very confused. Will told her everything that had happened, but there were still some things she didn't understand "What sort of a man trades a man's life for a ship?" she asked. Will shook his head slightly at how naive she was.

"Pirate." he said grimly. He noticed her struggle with the bandage and took her palm in his hand "Here. Let me." he said and started putting on the bandage

"Thank you." Elizabeth said feeling a bit uncomfortable. She loved Will, but this was the most intimate that they ever had been. She thought about Lexi. Always lonely, not one soul that she loved. "What about Lexi?" Elizabeth asked curiously "You said she stayed with Jack. Why?" Will stayed silent. He felt really bad for leaving Lexi. He really did care for her. But Elizabeth was more important. And the fact that he was capable of just leaving her hurt him.

"You said you gave Barbossa my name as yours. Why?" he asked changing the topic and not answering the question. Elizabeth noticed, but decided against mentioning it.

"I don't know." Will tied the bandage and she winced as it tightened around her cut.

"I'm sorry. Blacksmith's hands - I know they're rough." Will said feeling embarrased

"No…I mean yes, they are but…" she stuttered "But don't stop." she finally breathed out blushing

"Elizabeth" she took out the medallion and handed it to him.

"It's yours." She said hesitantly. Will took it and instantly paled.

"I thought I'd lost it the day they rescued me. It was a gift from my father. He sent it to me." he said quietly. Then he faced her with a hint of anger "Why did you take it?"

"Because I was afraid that you were a pirate." Elizabeth said feeling small. "That would have been awful." Will sighed. She was so sweet

"It wasn't your blood they needed. It was my father's blood…my blood…the blood of a pirate." he said in horror. Jack was right. He had the blood of a pirate.

"Will, I'm so sorry, please forgive me." Elizabeth pleaded. Will looked at the medallion in disgust and slammed it on the table. Elizabeth quickly scurried out of the room. She was full of emotions. She was mainly scared. And in love. Awfully in love.

*TOSTOSTOS*

Jack, Lexi and Barbossa sat in the Captains cabin of the Black Pearl. Lexi was nervous. She trusted Jack to get them out this situation, but couldn't help but feel a bit scared. This was the first time she was in danger. At home she had guards and people looking out for her. So this was very new to her.

"So you expect to leave me standing on some beach with nothing but a name and your word it's the one I need and watch you sail away in my ship?" Barbossa asked slowly.

"No, I believe you're a bit off with that assumption." Lexi said smiling. It was her defense mechanism. She talked and acted unbothered when she was scared.

"She's right. I expect to leave you standing on some beach with absolutely no name at all, watching me sail away on _my_ ship and then I'll shout the name back to you." Jack said grinning from ear to ear "Savvy?" he asked and glanced at Lexi. He winked to show her that everything was under control.

"But that still leaves us with the problem of me standing on some beach with naught but a name and your word it's the one I need." Barbossa said sighing in frustration

"Of the two of us, I am the only one who hasn't committed mutiny, therefore…my word is the one we'll be trusting."

"And I'm not even pirate. If you don't trust him, trust me." Lexi addded. Barbossa looked at her in surprise.

"Not pirate, eh? You could have fooled me..." he said curiously

"Yeah, yeah. But we are not talking about her." Jack quickly cut in, feeling uncomfortable "I should be thanking you because, in fact, if you hadn't betrayed me and left me to die, I would have an equal share in that curse, same as you." He bit into an apple and closed his eyes with exaggerated pleasure "Funny ol' world, innit?" He grabbed two apples and handed one to Barbossa and the other to Lexi who started munching on it. Barbossa only looked at it with slight longing. They sat in silence, Lexi and Jack happily eating their apples and Barbossa glaring at them. Suddenly the Bo'sun entered._  
_

"Captain, we're coming up on the _Interceptor_." He said smiling greedily. Barbossa stood up and walked out without a word. Jack and Lexi ran out after him.

Barbossa was standing by the railing, looking at the ship, when Jack caught up to him and pushed himself in front of the pirate captain, blocking the view of the Interceptor.

"I'm having a thought here, Barbossa. What say we run up a flag of truce? I scurry over to the _Interceptor_, and I negotiate the return of your medallion, eh? What say you to that?" Jack said quickly, smiling nicely. Barbossa turned to him with exasperation.

"Now you see, Jack , that's exactly the attitude that lost you the _Pearl_ . People are easy to search when they're dead." he said and turned to Bo'sun "Lock them both in the brig." he ordered. Bosun escorted Jack and Lexi below decks. Barbossa glanced at the apple in his hand and threw it away angrily.

Below decks Jack and Lexi sat in a wet cell. They were locked in. Water was slowly dripping in through a hole in the wood. Lexi sloshed the water around.

"Apparently there's a leak." she said keeping her face neutral.

"Yup. Blasted pirates, can't fix a thing." Jack added. Lexi looked at him and smiled slightly.

"What am I doing here Jack? It seems as if just yesterday I was a girl bored to death by her father, dreaming of an adventure. NotwI'm locked up in a cell with a pirate in a pirate ship, about to fight with other pirates that are also my friends. And with those pirates is my older sister and the love of her life. But they'll never be together, because apparently that's not proper. Oh well." Jack just looked at her.

"Yeah sorry. Rambling a bit. But still I wouldn't want it any other way."

"That's the spirit, love" Jack grinned at her. Oh, she was going to make a really great pirate someday. "But don't ya worry, good ol' Jack will get us out of here in no time."

"Yeah... right" Lexi said snorting in disbelief

"Oi! I will!"

"You better. This is not my ideal resting place." She said grinning widely at him. He huffed and turned around.

"You are so mean. What did I do to you? What did I do to deserve this treatment?" Jack wailed.

"Oh, do shut up." Lexi said still smiling. They sat there in silence. Then there was the sound of a cannon and men shouting.

"I guess it's started." Lexi commented. Suddenly a hole was blown in the side of the ship. Lexi and Jack lunged sideways, not to get hit.

"Stop blowing holes in my ship!" Jack cried out at the Interceptor. Lexi just rolled her eyes.

"Oh, come on. The shot destroyed the lock. Let's get out of this stinking cell." she said and grabbed Jack's sleave to get his attention.

"Yes, ma'am" Jack replied, mock bowing.

"Oh, just shut up and go." Lexi said, amused by his antics

"And there again is the rudeness. Are you always so mean?" Jack whined and placed his hand over his heart. "You wound me very deeply" he said with a pained expression

"Only towards you." Lexi replied

"Aw, thanks love." Jack said winking "I always knew you liked me."

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

**And... that is it. It's short. I know, sorry. Hope you like it. Review, favourite, follow. You know the drill... :)**

**Anyway... does anyone follow the thing with anon hate on Supernatural fans? Does anyone have a list of the people affected? If you do, please can you send it to me? Thanks a lot. I'm really a bit of a mess with all this going on.**

**Merry (late) Christmas and a happy New Year! **


	9. Chapter 9

Jack and Lexi emerged out of the hold and looked around. Around them people were running and cursing.

"Oh" Lexi said surprised. Jack grabbed her elbow and tugged her nearer to him.

"Count to five" he said to her

"Umm... One, two, three, four, five...?" Lexi said hesitantly feeling very confused. Jack raised his finger, stopping her. He seemed to be waiting for something. Suddenly a pirate crashed onto the deck next to them. He had been trying to swing onto the ship using the rope, but misjudged the distance and used to much force. Jack took the rope from him.

"Thanks very much." he said and grabbed Lexi by the waist. He swung them onto the Interceptor. Lexi was surprised by how delicately they landed. Jack let her go and grinned.

"That was smooth." he said, not managing not to gloat.

"Yeah, thanks for not dumping me into the water." Lexi said rolling her eyes. She may have admired his... way of swinging, or whatever it was, but he already had to big of an ego.

"Now you owe me." Jack said smirking.

"Jack!" Gibbs yelled running up to them. Jack handed him his canteen

"Bloody empty." he said grimacing. He noticed Elizabeth on the ground and helped her up. She looked at him and immidiately anger washed over her features. She slapped him hard across the face. Jack rubbed his cheek and turned to Lexi. "Please control your sister, her behaviour is scandalous!" he said with a very posh accent

"Nope, sorry. You're on your own." Lexi said grinning.

"You!" Elizabeth seethed.

"That's not very nice. Where's the medallion?" Jack asked her.

"Wretch!" she shouted and went to slap him once more. Lexi winced, expecting to hear the sound of skin against skin. She was surprised to find that Jack caught her sisters wrist and was smiling slightly at her.

"Ahh." he said quietly "Where's dear William?" he asked and let go of her as fear crept into her eyes.

"Will…" she whispered and looked around. She saw him under a grate and lunged towards him "Will!" she cried out to him.

"Elizabeth!"

Jack just rolled his eyes at them. He turned away and spotted a monkey with the medallion "Monkey!" he yelled and grabbed Lexi's arm, dragging her along while he chased the furry animal. They crawled across a wooden plank onto the Pearl. Jack reached out his hand, about to catch the money, when the creature jumped up and a big boot took it's place. Jack and Lexi looked up to see Barbossa with the monkey on his shoulder. The damned animal handed the pirated captain the medallion. Barbossa took it and looked at Jack with a gloating smile.

"Why, thank you, Jack." he said, still fingering the treasure

"You're welcome." Jack said and Lexi rolled her eyes. She seemed to be doing that an awful lot those past couple days.

"Not you. We named the monkey 'Jack'." Barbossa said grinning toothily. **(A/N ****We'll be calling Jack the monkey just 'the monkey' so we won't get confused)**

"How will we tell them apart? They look identical!" Lexi said and shook her head. "One of them could wear a bell." She suggested, looking at Jack innocently who smacked the back of her head.

"That is not funny love. I do not look like that hairy rat!" he said with disgust

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Lexi told him and grinned "Can I call you Scabbers the rat?"

"Absolutely not!" their 'argument' was interrupted by the pirates who hauled them to their feet (they were on all fours, cause they were crawling, remember?). They dragged them to the centre to the ship and looked to their captain for orders.

"Gents," Barbossa started and grinned widely at his crew "Our hope is restored!" he yelled and pirates ignited the pirates ignited the powder leading to the collection of powder kegs. They were going to blow up the Interceptor.

"Norrington won't be happy." Lexi whispered to Jack

"No I don't think he will."

"Shut up you two!" Pintel called out. "And If any of you as much as thinks the word 'parley', I'll have your guts for garters." he added

"Pintel, my dear friend. Surely you jest? We were getting along just fine." Lexi said with mock hurt

"I trusted you!" Jack added and hid his face, pretending to weep. Suddenly the Interceptor blew up. Everyone looked at it, with mixed feelings.

"Will!" Elizabeth screamed and attempted to attack Barbossa "You've got to stop it! Stop it!"

"Welcome back, Miss. You took advantage of our hospitality last time. It holds fair now that you return the favor." he said and pushed her roughly to the crew. They started nudging her around as she shrieked in fear.

"Barbossa!" Will cried leaping onto the deck.

"Of course. Where the damsel, there the knight is sure to follow." Jack commented quietly and Lexi sniggered.

"Will" Elizabeth gasped

"She goes free." Will ordered pointing his pistol at Barbossa

"What's in your head, boy?" the pirate asked in disbelief

"She goes free!" Will said once more.

"Yes, we got that. Can we move on?" Lexi muttered

"You've only got one shot, and we can't die." Barbossa commented

"Don't do anything stupid." Jack whispered to Will who glanced at him, and returned his steady gaze to Barbossa

"You can't. I can." he said firmly and pointed the gun at himself

"That counts as stupid, right?" Lexi asked Jack, looking at Will in disbelief

"Yep. That was stupid." Jack said groaning

"Who are you?" Barbossa asked

"No one." Jack yelled jumping in "He's no one. A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice, though – eunuch." he rambled. Lexi sighed and stood up next to him

"He's Lizzy's lover, the poor guy. Will do anything to save her. Gone a bit mad, to tell you the truth. Best lock him up." she quickly added

"Yes! Lock him up! Brilliant idea!" Jack yelled. He grasped Lexi's hand and together they tried to cover up Will from the pirate's curious looks. Bo'sun grabbed them by their collars and dragged them aside.

"My name is Will Turner . My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins." Will said loudly to get everyone's attention

"Idiot." Jack muttered to Lexi. She mumbled in agreement. Bo'sun glared at them and shook them up and down. They instantly quieted.

"He's the spitting image of ol' Bootstrap Bill come back to haunt us." Ragetti cried out in fear

"On my word do as I say, or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones' Locker." Will said facing Barbossa who smiled falsely

"Name your terms, Mr. Turner." he said slowly

"Elizabeth goes free." everyone rolled their eyes and sighed

"Yes, we know that one. Anything else?" Barbossa asked getting irritated. Jack waved at him and pointed at himself and Lexi.

"And Lexi is also to go free." Jack kept on pointing at himself "The crew – the crew are not to be harmed." Will finally added

"Agreed." Barbossa said, his eyes gleaming.

"Bad move Will. Don't bargain with a pirate if you don't know what you're doing." Jack said sighing "We're doomed.

Things didn't turn out the way Will planned. Lexi doubted he had even planned anything. She and Elizabeth were to walk the plank.

"Go on, Poppet, go! Walk the plank!" Pintel told Elizabeth, shoving her onto the piece of wood

"Barbossa, you lying bastard! You swore she'd go free!" Will yelled at Barbossa

"Don't dare impugn me honor, boy." he said turning to Will "I agreed she'd go free, but it was you who failed to specify when or where." he said and laughed. Will got gagged by more pirated "Though it does seem a shame to lose something so fine, don't it lads?" Barbossa asked, gesturing towards Elizabeth's dress

"Aye." They all called out with glee

"So..." Barbossa continued "I'll be having that dress back before you go." Elizabeth looked at him with outrage. Lexi and Jack were now held by two different pirates.

"I always liked you." Jack said to the one holding him, trying to get free

"You know that never works" Lexi said to him squirming to get out of the pirate's grasp. Elizabeth took off the dress and looked at Barbossa with disdain.

"It goes with your black heart." she said scowling and threw him the dress. He caught it and pressed it to his face, sighing

"Ooh, it's still warm." he said and threw it to the rest of the crew, laughing

"Off you go! Come on!" A pirate yelled at Elizabeth. She hesitated and stepped up to the edge of the plank

"Too long! " Bo'sun said to her and shook the plank, making Elizabeth fall into the water with a shriek. Lexi was dragged up next.

"Umm... hello. Nice of you to come here. Today we are celebrating me walking the plank. Did you bring any presents?" she asked nervously. Barbossa walked over to her and studied her face.

"What is your surname? You told us your name, but not your surname." he asked wanting to know who exactly this interesting girl was.

"Why does it matter? But if you want to know then fine. I'm Lexi Swann. Elizabeth's sister." Lexi said shrugging and jumped into the water.

"You're her sister?!" Barbossa asked, not being able to believe the two girls shared the same blood.

"I know mate, couldn't believe it either." Jack told the pirate captain "Poor Lexi grew up with Elizabeth. I would have lost me mind."

"You're next Jack. Do shut up." Barbossa told him as he was dragged up to the plank

"I'd really rather hoped we were past all this." Jack said glancing down at the water

"Jack…. Jack." Barbossa put his arm around Jack's shoulder "Did ya not notice? That be the same little island that we made you Governor of on our last little trip." he said pointing out the distant land

"I did notice." Jack said squirming uncomfortably

"Perhaps you'll be able to conjure up another miraculous escape…but I doubt it." the pirate unsheathed his sword and brandished it at Jack 's throat "Off you go." Jack took two steps and turned around

"Last time, you left me a pistol with one shot." he reminded

"By the powers, you're right. Were be Jack 's pistol? Bring it forward." Ragetti handed it to him

"Seeing as there's three of us, a gentleman…would give us a pair of pistols." Jack tried to bargain

"It'll be one pistol as before, but I'll give you two bullets. You can be the gentleman and shoot the ladies and starve to death yourself." he threw the pistol into the sea_. _Jack quickly dived in after it. Barbossa laughed and turned to his crew.

"This will be the last time we see him." he said grinning.

"I doubt it." Gibbs said to Will quietly "That is Captain Jack Sparrow. He'll get to us somehow."

* * *

**This part was very fun to write. Thanks for staying with me and still reading this story. I'm updating this fast so I could wish you all a very happy New Year. See you in 2015!**


	10. Chapter 10

Jack waded out onto the beach and looked back at the pearl. He sighed in frustration, as he shook off the ropes that bound his wrists. They were red and sore. "That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship" he quietly said to Lexi, who was sitting cross legged on the sand. He walked over to her and grasped her hand to help her up. "Come on" he said and smiled slightly, when he felt her squeeze his hand. They went off into the woods with Jack leading and Elizabeth following the two of them.

"But you were marooned on this island before, weren't you?" She asked Jack with irritation lacing her voice "So we can escape in the same way you did then." Jack turned around ruffly and Lexi could make out a hint of anger in his face.

"To what point and purpose, young missy? The _Black Pearl_ is gone and unless you have a rudder and a lot of sails hidden in that bodice" here he pointed at said part of Elizabeth "...– unlikely - young Mr. Turner will be dead long before you can reach him." he turned around and trudged on without another word. He suddenly stopped and knocked on the nearest tree trunk. He then took four steps forward and jumped up and down a few times.

"But you're Captain Jack Sparrow." Elizabeth argued "You vanished from under the eyes of seven agents of the East India Company. You sacked Nassau Port without even firing a shot. Are you the pirate I've read about or not?"

"Lizzy, stop it!" Lexi said outraged.

"No, sister." Eliazbeth said scowling. "How did you escape last time?" she demanded from Jack, who looked at her angrily. His gaze then shifted to Lexi and he fidgeted slightly

"Last time…" he started "Last time... I was here a grand total of three days, all right? Last time..." he opened a secret cellar door "…the rumrunners used this island as a cache. Came by, and I was able to barter a passage off. From the looks of things, they've long been out of business." he said quickly, avoiding any eye contact with Lexi. "Probably…have your bloody friend Norrington to thank for that." he added jumping into the cellar. He grabbed three bottles of rum and climbed out with them.

"So that's it then?" Elizabeth asked with obvious disgust "That's the secret grand adventure of the infamous Jack Sparrow? You spent three days lying on a beach, drinking rum?!" Lexi rolled her eyes.

"Lizzy, it's the Caribbean" she put her hand on her sisters shoulder "You better get used to it, cause it's not changing for you." she said and ran after Jack. She found him laying on the sand, staring at the horizon. "Are you okay?" She asked gently as she sat down next to him.

"Yeah... Fine." he replied sighing

"And not at all?" Lexi asked grinning slightly

"Bullseye." Jack said taking a swig of the rum. She opened her own bottle. They sat in silence, him laying down and her sitting cross-legged, but soon it was broken by the pirate "Love," Jack started "Aren't you disappointed?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Well... Aren't you disappointed, that the pirate you befriended isn't what the legends make him to be? Don't you think I'm a fraud?" Lexi stared at him and burst out laughing. He swatted at her and she grinned

"Sorry. I know that all good stories need a bit of colour that is never really there originally. Life doesn't usually give enough material for a good story. And besides, sea turtles? You thought I would believe you escaped on sea turtles? Are you mad?" Jack grinned at her.

"Yup, that's me. Mad ol' Captain Jack." Lexi uncrossed her legs and lay down beside him. She grabbed his hand and weaved their fingers together. She watched the horizon. It really was beautiful. She felt a slight tugging in her heart as she watched the rolling waves. She never wanted to leave the sea. She couldn't imagine spending the rest of her life on dry land without the sound of rushing water, the smell of salt water and the squeaking of sea-birds. She wanted to feel the rolling underneath her feet. She knew she wasn't going to go back to Port Royal, if she had a choice. She wanted to stay with her new friends. She was trying to decide whether she could ask the pirate captain if she could stay with him, but felt that that might be intruding or something along those lines. She closed her eyes and decide to live the moment, and worry about the future when it came. She didn't want to miss a single second of this surreal experience. On the outside she kept acting cool during the whole adventure, but on the inside she was screaming with delight. With the wind in her face, she really felt free.

"Lexi..." she heard Jack's voice. She opened her eyes lazily and looked at him. She noted, that the sun was slowly sinking lower and lower.

"What is it?" she asked raising her head

"In Port Royal, in the prison cells I met some interesting people. It appeared that they knew you. Want to let me in on the secret?" Lexi dropped her head back onto the sand and sighed.

"It's not that much of a story. Once upon a time, I lost my way around the fort and stumbled across some prisoners. I talked to them and found out that they weren't bad people. Most of them just made a mistake. I befriended them and decided to help them, make their lives better before death. So I brought them food and kept them company. We traded stories. Sometimes I contacted their families. That's about it." Jack shook his head smiling.

"That's a damn good thing you did for them. You're right you know, most of the men who get executed aren't half bad." he grinned at her "If I ever land in jail, will you make me sandwiches?" she smacked him

"I won't make you any sandwiches, but I will bring you food. You're my friend, right?"

"Yup."

"Well, if you are my friend, then just don't land in jail." She closed her eyes. She was getting a bit drowsy. She hadn't drunken much rum, but she wasn't used to drinking. "I'll take a nap, if you don't mind. Wake me up when the sea turtle come."

"Sure thing, love." Jack said chuckling.

"Nighty night, captain."

*TOSTOSTOS*

Elizabeth was sat against the trees as she watched Jack and her sister laying on the sand. She was out of ear-shot, but could imagine how the Captain was turning her sister pirate. They were holding hands, she noticed. Whatever, she had a plan. She silently cheered as Lexi fell asleep. She could already see Jack dozing off. Time to make sure they would be rescued the following day. She had to get back to Will.

"I'm going to find you." She whispered quietly.

* * *

**AN: That's the end of that. Sorry about the delay, but I broke my arm snowboarding and couldn't type for a long time. To be truthful, I'm not sure about this chapter. It's a bit OOC. I like it, but I don't know if you will. Oh well, it's my story, I can do what I want with it. I hope you understand why everyone is acting as they are. If you have any questions or comments, please review. Thanks, I love you guys so much!**


	11. Chapter 11

Elizabeth was sat against the trees as she watched Jack and her sister laying on the sand. She was out of ear-shot, but could imagine how the Captain was turning her sister pirate. They were holding hands, she noticed. Whatever, she had a plan. She silently cheered as Lexi fell asleep. She could already see Jack dozing off. Time to make sure they would be rescued the following day. She had to get back to Will.

"I'm going to find you." She whispered quietly.

_Later_

The sun was rising and Elizabeth was grinning proudly, looking at the huge fire. Now, she was sure that the navy would find them soon. She glanced at Lexi and Jack who were still sleeping. The smug look didn't leave her face. It was she who made sure that they would get off this bloody island. They didn't do a damn thing. They'll be thanking her soon. She sat down in the shade and closed her eyes deciding to rest for a bit. She was drifting off to sleep when she was roused by Jack.

"No! Not good! Stop! Not good! What are you doing? You burned all the food, the shade! The rum!" he was running toward her, waving his arms. "What the hell do you think you're doing? You gone mad lass?!"

"Yes, the rum is gone." Elizabeth said folding her arms and glaring at him. She then turned away and looked at the fire proudly.

"Why is the rum gone?" he asked, still a bit asleep. She turned on him and he started backing up, wary of the venom in her eyes.

"One, because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels. Two, that signal is over a thousand feet high. The entire Royal Navy is out looking for me, do you really think that there is even the slightest chance that they won't see it?" she yelled angrilly. In the background, Lexi sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked around and stared at the scene around her in confusion.

"But why is the rum gone?" Jack wailed. Lexi got up and tapped his shoulder.

"Anyone tell me what is happening?"

"She... She burned everything. The rum and the shade!" Jack exclaimed pointing his finger at Lizzy who sighed and sat down to stare at the horizon.

"Just wait, Captain Sparrow. You give it one hour, maybe two, keep a weather eye out and then you will see white sails on that horizon." Jack took out his pistol and aimed it at the unknowing girl. He thought better of it and quickly put it back as Lexi glared at him.

"Come on" she said and started walking along the beach. He stormed off after her. They walked in a comfortable silence for a while. Then Lexi heard Jack sigh. She looked at him, her eyes asking a question. He just sighed again and pointed at the sea. There were white sails just visible on the horizon. It was the Dauntless. "Sorry" Lexi said sadly. They both sat down on the sand and watched the waves roll by as the ship got closer and closer.

The inevitable came and the ship threw down it's anchor near the island. Norrington and five other men rowed over to collect them. They instantly tied Jack up and escorted the trio back to the ship where they were greeted by the girls's father. After all the 'I missed you so much' and 'I was so worried'es an argument broke out.

"But we've got to save Will." Elizabeth said trying to reason with the Governor

"No. You're safe now. We will return to Port Royal immediately, not go gallivanting after pirates!" he replied outraged at the thought. He hadn't gone after his daughter just to see her his her life again.

"Then we condemn him to death." the Governor hesitated slightly

"The boy's fate is regrettable, but, then, so was his decision to engage in piracy." Elizabeth's eyes sparked up.

"To rescue me! To prevent anything from happening to me!" She yelled angrily "He did more then you lot did" Jack nudged Lexi and she looked up at him.

"Watch this, this is how these things should be dealt with." he straightened up and cleared his throat which made Lexi want to burst out laughing. "If I may be so bold as to inject my professional opinion" the girl rolled her eyes at and he winked at her before continuing "The _Pearl_ was listing near to scuppers after the battle. It's very unlikely she'll be able to make good time. Think about it. The _Black __Pearl_. The last real pirate threat in the Caribbean, mate. How can you pass that up?" Norrington gazed sternly at the pirate captain before answering.

"By remembering that I serve others, Mr. Sparrow, not only myself." Lexi smirked as Jack's face fell when he realised his clever manipulation wasn't working. Then Elizabeth desperately cut in.

"Commodore, I beg you, please do this. For me." she visibly hesitated "As a wedding gift." everyone's eyes widened. Norrington froze in shock.

"Elizabeth." The Governor stuttered "Are you accepting the Commodore's proposal?"

"I am." fell as a reply. Everyone was quiet. Jack and Lexi looked at each, challenging the other person to break the silence. Eventually Jack lost the small battle.

"A wedding! I love weddings…drinks all around!" he exclaimed and glanced at Lexi telling her '_Your turn' _She nodded slightly and jumped up, putting one arm around his shoulder and the other around one of the sailors.

"There'll be dancing, singing... Will we all be invited?!" she asked feigning excitement.

"May I have this dance milady?" Jack asked in a deep voice with what he thought sounded like a french accent as he oferred her his arm

"Of course milord." she said in a high and squeaky voice. They held hands as they did a little jig.

"When can we expect the baby?" Jack asked and Lexi cackled. They both bent over laughing while everyone else just stood speechless.

"I know. "Clap him in irons," right?" Jack asked holding out his hands to Norrington when he finally calmed down. That broke the spell.

"Lexi!" exclaimed Lizzy and their father simultaneously. The girl in question just shrugged

"Mr. Sparrow , you will accompany these fine men to the helm and provide us with the bearing to Isla de Muerta. You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase "silent as the grave." Do I make myself clear?" Norrington asked icily, his cheeks slightly red. Jack grinned at him

"Inescapably clear." he said mockingly and winked at Lexi. "If you wish for some better company, you know where to find me" he whispered to her as the guards escorted him below decks. Her eyes shined bright as she winked back grinning.

* * *

**Yes, I finally got this done. I don't know, it just didn't want to write itself. Anyway, please tell me what you think, maybe you have some theories about what's going to happen in the near future, maybe you have some ideas... Please review and help me keep this story going, I won't be able to finish it without you guys. I won't you to know that you really motivate me and I'm going to update quicker if you give me something. Thanks and stick around! **

**Oh and the next couple chapters will be longer then usual :)**


	12. Chapter 12

_Previously:_

_"Mr. Sparrow , you will accompany these fine men to the helm and provide us with the bearing to Isla de Muerta. You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase "silent as the grave." Do I make myself clear?" Norrington asked icily, his cheeks slightly red. Jack grinned at him_

_"Inescapably clear." he said mockingly and winked at Lexi. "If you wish for some better company, you know where to find me" he whispered to her as the guards escorted him below decks. Her eyes shined bright as she winked back grinning. _

* * *

Jack sat in the brig tossing his hat into the air and catching it by the rim. He was bored. And cold. The ship was leaking and his clothes were slightly damp. He closed his eyes irritated. He could only hope he wouldn't catch a cold. Now _that _would be embarrassing. He was Captain Jack Sparrow. He couldn't catch something as petty as a cold.

He heard feet shuffling and he half hoped it wouldn't be who he thought it was. He didn't want _her _to see him like that. Still, when he cracked one eye open he felt glad that it was her who was there.

"Took you long enough. Thought you might not love me anymore." he said smirking. Lexi just rolled her eyes.

"Sorry that you felt unloved, but I had to listen to my father and Norrington fussing over Lizzy and then scolding me for being a irresponsible little brat." she smiled, but Jack saw a well masked hurt in her eyes. "Well, and I got you this." she said handing him two pieces of bread with tuna on top. "I don't know if this classifies as a sandwich, but I did promise. And I figured you could do with a little meat."

"Well, you were't wrong" he said taking the food from her and taking a bite. The bread was stale and the fish stank a little but otherwise it was delicious. She sat down on a wooden stool and watched him eat.

"Thanks" he said when he finished.

"No problem." She answered tiredly. He studied her closely and noticed how her faced drooped and how worn she looked.

"You okay?" he finally asked. He never knew what to say to a woman in this sort of situation, so he decided to act as if she was one of his crew and, what went with that, one of his mates. Apparently that was the right thing to say.

"Just tired I guess. Had a big day. Hell, the whole week was big. It was huge. My life had turned over 360 degrees." she sighed. "And I always hated fighting with my dad. Father doesn't realise I'm not Lizzy and I'm not mom. I just don't fit in. I want to..." She shook her head slightly and put on a forced grin. "Sorry for moaning all over you." Jack smiled sadly.

"It's okay" He knew she should get these feelings of her chest, but saw that she clearly wasn't going to do so right now. Maybe next time he could get her to talk more about it, but for now he was content to leave it be.

They sat in silence and Jack used the time to study her once more. For the first time he noticed how young she was. She couldn't have been more than twenty. Probably nineteen. She had sharp features and medium length brown hair with bright streaks which contrasted with her darker eyebrows. Her face was bright with a slightly freckled nose and little to no baby fat. She had a healthy tan from spending a lot of time outside. The thing that drew his attention were her eyes. They were green and they seemed to challenge everything they met.

Jack felt as though he saw her for the first time. He blinked and studied his fingernails. When he looked up she had her eyes were unfocused and half closed. He chuckled at the sight.

"Why don't you get some sleep?" he asked startling her. "When I get out, you'll be no good to me tired." she chuckled softy.

"I guess. You sure you're okay alone?" he nodded, feeling surprised that she cared enough to ask. "Well then, see you" she said getting up. "Make sure you don't forget about me when I'm gone. I want to be there when your magnificent plan unfolds"

"How could I forget you love?" he asked winking. She just chuckled and left smiling. He grinned as he watched her till she was gone.

"Who thought a girl could be a best mate?" he muttered to himself as he lay back down on the floor. He felt warmth in his chest as he thought of her. "See ya later love." he muttered as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

*TOSTOSTOSTOS*

Jack was leaning on the railing in silence as the ship purged on through the waves. Surprisingly, Norrington let him out of the brig for a breath of fresh air. It wasn't out of kindness, no. The commodore wanted to show that the great Captain Jack Sparrow was bested. Apparently it was good for morale. Jack smirked at that.

This was actually turning out to be quite a fun adventure for him. Sure, he lost his ship and crew, but he was positive he would get them back sooner or later. For now, he didn't have to do anything and got to rile up Norrington on every occasion. Another thing was that he got to spend more time with Lexi. Man, she grew on him quickly. He already thought of her as a crew mate. During the two weeks of their journey, she somehow integrated with the rest of the crew perfectly. She earned their respect by working with them (she did have a lot to learn, but she eager to do it and besides, she was a natural sailor, if not pirate). Jack found himself enjoying her company more and more. She was kind and funny, but also seemed to understand his craziness better than anyone ever did. Well, he wouldn't be shocked if he found out she was a bit crazy herself. She did spent her entire life with Elizabeth and Norrington and that's enough to drive anyone bonkers. All in all, he considered her as a friend, maybe even best friend if things stayed as they were.

He was interrupted in his musings when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and grinned at the person. Lexi grinned right back, leaning on the railing next to him.

"So... pirate. Nice to see you again. How's the company so far?" she asked glancing at Norrington, who's been eyeing them with distaste.

"Good to see you too, pirate." Jack answered with a smirk and Lexi laughed, her eyes twinkling.

"Don't let them hear you say that, they'll all drop dead in shock."

"And we wouldn't want that..." Jack started laughing quietly and they both looked round to look at Norrington who was trying to eavesdrop. When he noticed he'd been caught, he turned with a huff and Jack could have sworn he saw a slight tinge of pink on his ears.

"You asked about the company. Well, Norrington and I are getting along quite well. We're the bestest of buddies. I think he has a secret crush on me."

"I wouldn't be surprised, though he practically worships Lizzy." Lexi said with a giggle. He was such a dork and she loved it. They had such fun just talking.

"Ah, Ms. Let's Burn Everything And Make Our Life Miserable. How's she doing?" Jack asked acting concerned. Lexi couldn't keep her face straight and laughed.

"Moaning after Will. Did you notice she kind of hates you?" Jack smirked. Well, how couldn't he, she glared overtime she walked by.

"Ah yes... I did notice. Funnily enough, I don't feel my heart breaking. Really, I couldn't care less." He said eyeing Elizabeth who was sitting on a barrel with a lost look in her eyes. He didn't feel bad for her though. "You know what? I don't understand her. If she told her daddy that she loved young William, then he would let her marry him. But instead, she decides to stay in this mess. I mean, really? Prince Charming won't just come to her. She can't just sit and wait till he get's her out of this mess she created herself."

Lexi looked at Lizzy and sighed. "Jack, you can't apply logic to her or her actions. I assume she's doing what she thinks best with her misguided sense of what's good and what's not." Jack just snorted and Lexi patted his arm. "That's the way of noblemen. Over-thinking or not thinking at all."

"You're a noble-woman." He commented. She just winked while grinning at him.

"I guess I'm special." She said and trotted off, her nose high in the air trying to imitate a true noble lady. Jack took one look at her and started laughing loudly. She look so ridiculous.

"See ya later pirate." She called over her shoulder. "And stop laughing! I can get you hanged!" she added which made him laugh even harder. When he managed to control himself and wipe the tears from his eyes she was gone.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I'm finally at home so I managed to write this down. I hope you enjoy it! It's more of a filler chapter, nothing really happens. The next one will be packed with action, I promise! Anyway, please tell me what you think. Reviews really make me write faster and I appreciate the feed back.**

**And I have a question for you. Where would you like me to reply to your reviews? Through Private Messages or in the Author's Notes?**

**Again, I hope you like the chapter, have a nice day and see you next time!**


End file.
